The Confederate Revolution
The Beginning Dark times were wrought upon McWar with Terdy10234 being an Owner, hacking for items and bringing along his friend Db0ys742 as well as many of his gang. There was talk of a revolution, to overthrow Terdy10234. Many wanted it and so it came, unexpected. The revolution led by the Rebels and their allies, including Omega and the Knights of the Fonz, also known as KOTF, succesfully eliminated Terdy10234 position on McWar, taking out most of his gang in the process. Wooden House Once while Terdy was still owner, soph00 found a peculiar looking wooden house near the McWar arena. No one, or nothing was in the house, so soph00 left without suspicion. Later that day, lmluc99 heard cries from Austin_D, saying "Light this place up or mobs will spawn!" lmluc99 recalled soph00 saying that the house was dimly lit and thus infered that Austin_D was mentioning that house. Lady Luck was with lmluc99 and soph00 which allowed them find Austin_D and terdy10234 in the house. Lmluc99 killed Austin_D and terdy10234, and blew up the house in a very quick battle. This resulted in Austin_D raging very badly and even resulted in her crying. Terdy10234 disbanded Elven due to that too. Cronus9 found a storage section underneath the base with thousands of diamond blocks. This is was when we found out terdy10234 was hacking. The Battle of Dixie Land The Battle of Dixie land was a great turning point in the MCwar. The Rebels, comprising of lmluc99, ShawarmaHog and soph00 were under siege by terdy10234. Their base was destroyed, but with quick thinking, soph00 took the faction's valuables, including over 40 diamond blocks, and ran off to spawn to protect herself from danger. Later that day, halo4356, a known ally of terdy10234, was looking for recruits for his faction, Canada. soph00 then infiltrated Canda as a spy and got lmluc99 and ShawarmaHog to tp to her. They were in the Canadian base, undetected by anyone. SDG3xOV3RT1M3 spotted the three Rebels in the base after some time. lmluc99 swiftly pulled out his trusty diamond sword and with 2 hits, SDG3xOV3RT1M3 was annihilated. Still undetected by the leaders, lmluc99 took multiple stacks of diamonds, right before being spotted by Austin_D, and eventually caused the battle to burst out. It was lmluc99 against SDG3xOV3RT1M3, Austin_D, halo4356, Rixxion, and many other Canadians. The battle unexpectedly resulted in a win for the Rebels, despite the amount of foes. Canada's base was then destroyed in the midst of the war and resulting a disband. The Last Straw Terdy10234 was found stealing real life money from the owners and donors of the server, and terdy10234 was instantly removed as an Owner. Terdy10234 hacked into the console, opped himself and db0ys742 and several others and blew up the spawn. It was a disastrous sight for the staff members to see their hard work gone to waste without being able to do a thing. Many people were banned in this fight as they were in verbal battles with terdy10234, including TheSuds13, minebasher99(unbanned), JTtroy, terdy10234 and db0ys742. It was ultimately still a success for terdy10234, as it resulted in a map change.